16 Hour Home Leave
by EdwardXBells4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella are happily married. The only problem is that Edward is in the military. But he's home for 16 hours. Well, that's as much as Bella knows. A surpise pops up, two actually. A/H, one-shot. Read and enjoy. Review.


**A/n- I decided it's my turn to write a one-shot. Well, here's my go at it.**

**The chapter inspiration—my best friend's boyfriend who is going to join the military.**

16 Hour Home Leave

_Bella's point of view_

He's coming home. He's coming home. He's fucking coming home. Maybe not for long. But it was home, nonetheless.

I dressed in a short black dress, and red open toed heels. My heart was racing. I made Alice do my hair and make-up. For some reason, I just couldn't get it right.

My husband, Edward Anthony Cullen, was in the military. It freaked me out beyond belief and trust me, I didn't want him overseas.

But He. Was. Coming. Home.

Home leave was officially my savior. It may not be a whole 24 hours, but I was going to take advantage of it.

I was standing in the airport, next to the baggage claim. I tend to pace when I get nervous. And well, I was nervous. And excited.

We talk every night. He calls me from their base. But he's not allowed to talk long, or tell me where he's at.

But I haven't seen him in 15 months. He wasn't able to come home for Christmas last year.

I digress.

And he was coming home. Did I mention that yet?

So, here I was, pacing around the baggage claim like a fucking idiot.

People started filing into this area. A plane just landed. I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:16. Edward's plane landed at 9:05 p.m. Oh my God. I almost started hyperventilating.

I stilled myself. It was stupid that I was freaking out, right?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I fiddled with the seam on the side on my dress. I couldn't blink. I was afraid if I did, I'd miss him coming over and he'd never see me. Of course that was just my subconscious talking.

We've been together for 7 years. Four years just as a couple and engaged; three years actually married. He's the best thing in my life.

I remember the night he told me he was going into the military. It was our high school graduation party, two weeks after we became a couple. I remember the exact words he said. A little weird? Maybe, but I don't care.

"_Bella, I have something to tell you." His voice was a whisper. I thought maybe he was going to tell me he loved me. My heart fluttered. I didn't say anything. "I start basic training at the end of the summer."_

_I ran away._

I know. But think about it. That was seven years ago. I was 18 and scared.

I was pulled back to reality by bronze hair in a sea of blonde and brown. He was an individual. My stomach did flips as this untamed, sex hair got closer to me.

He was dressed in his uniform. I tried to stay still but his eyes scanned the area for me, and I couldn't contain myself. I was jogging, and then running toward him. As soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up and he opened his arms.

Within seconds, my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his hair. _Oh my God._ I felt like a teenager in the middle of the school hallway again.

"Edward." I choked on his name.

"Sshh, Bella. Ssshh." I hadn't even known I was crying until he started calming me down. He set me down gently.

"I've missed you." I wiped the tears from my face. They were happy tears. It felt good.

He pulled me into his tight embrace and I felt warm. "I've missed you too, love." He let one hand travel to my face and he tilted it up, making it accessible to kiss. And kiss me he did.

He let me go and looked me up and down. "Fuck, Bella. Had I known you were going to wear something like that, I would have dressed up a little more." He pulled at his army jacket.

"Don't even worry about it, Edward. Within two minutes of being in our house, all our clothes will be shed. And besides, I think you look sexy in your uniform." He smirked.

My momma taught me a lesson when I first started dating. Whatever you do, boost their ego as much as possible. They love compliments, especially from the one the love most. And I had absolutely no problem with complimenting Edward all the time.

He draped his arm over my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. He was almost a foot taller than me. I was 5'5 and he was 6'3. God I loved everything about him.

Finding his small suitcase wasn't a problem. And I was persistent on just leaving it there because I didn't plan on spending any of our time clothed. Little did I know though, apparently he had something planned for us tomorrow.

From the Port Angeles airport to our house was approximately 2 hours 16 minutes and 10 seconds. Okay, yeah. Not so approximate, I know. But I was anxious.

The ride home was filled with small, stolen kisses at random times. I can't forget the feeling up we both did in the car at stoplights or stop signs.

My parents considered us newlyweds still. And when I admitted to her that we still did the small, cute things when Edward came home, she beamed. She told me, "Bella, this is good. I hope it stays that way all throughout your marriage." I hope so too.

Once we got home, Edward leaned across the center console and attacked my lips with his. The way they fit was something I would never be able to get over.

Edward's hands were travelling up and down my back, playing with the zipper that held my dress up.

He stopped then looked at me. We hadn't been together like this in over a year. I was nervous. What if he didn't like my body anymore? What if I turned him off completely?

I knew this little scenario I was putting in my head would never happen. But there's still the chance. And that scared me.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I felt like this was the first time I've ever seen him smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward got out of the car and opened up the passenger door for me. He grabbed my hand, pulled me out, and lifted me bridal style into his arms. I couldn't really resist myself. I mean come on; this guy's lips were about two inches from mine. So, I kissed them. And the kiss lasted all the way to our sofa, where he dropped me lightly. I was grinning.

He pulled off his jacket. The only sound in the room was my breathing. He was standing in front me in a black t-shirt and army pants. I wanted everything off of him… and him on me.

My latter want came true. As soon as I opened my eyes from a blink, he was hovering over me. All of his weight was on his knees on either side of me.

"Fuck, Bella. It's been way too long." He pretty much devoured my face with his lips. I giggled. His fingers gently pulled down the zipper of my dress. _Finally!_ The constant thump of my heart sped up even more. I didn't know it was possible.

I went to kick off my shoes but he stopped me. "Leave. Them. On." His voice was husky. _Holy shit._ And well, I obviously left them on.

I could feel my pulse rising. God, this guy knew exactly how to treat me well.

Slowly, he pulled down my unzipped dress and I was becoming impatient. I mean really. My husband was torturing me. It wasn't fair, right?

My thoughts exactly. "Come on, Edward. Just take it off."

"Patience is golden, Isabella." And fuck me if my panties got soaking. Yeah, time for a good fucking time in my current state; sex deprived.

As soon as my dress was thrown across the room, I didn't waste any time taking off his shirt and pants and boxers. Well… Boxer briefs. But that's beside the point. The point was that I wanted him. In me. Now.

But of course, him being Edward, he took his time. "Bella, I need to reassess every part of your body. It's been 15 months. I've missed having you… naked… underneath me. But don't, for even one second, believe I've forgotten what makes you tick, my love."

I was aching. I need something… I needed _him._

His hands traced my naked body and I moaned. And no, he didn't forget anything about me. He kissed the base of my neck where it met my chest and I twitched a little. That made him smile. His hands ran across my stomach. I fidgeted. He chuckled.

Then, his hands ran lower, and lower, and lower. Down to my core. And well, let's just say I couldn't hold back any longer. "I need you, right now." My voice was covered with lust.

He didn't say anything else. His big, luscious, perfectness entered me slowly. I couldn't suppress my moan. It felt like it'd been forever.

Each thrust, he went deeper, and harder, and faster. And I felt like I was going to fucking explode. I scratched at his back, pulled his hips closer to mine. I just couldn't get enough, or close enough.

"God, Bella. You feel so good. It's like… you're my puzzle piece." Yeah, we've said cheesy stuff to each other before during sex. But this sent me over the edge. My stomach did butterflies.

"Edward." His name was a whisper. His hand slid down from my hair, in the valley of my breasts and down the length of my stomach. His pointer finger left a warm trail from my hip to my folds. It entered slowly and his lips crushed into mine. How this man could multitask so well was beyond me. But I liked it.

His pointer finger started playing with my clit and yeah. My breaths started faltering. "Edward." I'm pretty sure he didn't hear that at all. But a small smirk appeared on his lips. "I'm so close." I forced myself to say that. My voice just wasn't working at this moment.

"I know." He murmured, still thrusting. "I feel it. Come for me, Bella." And yes, I'll answer your question fully. I came right then and there. And not long after that, he followed.

The walls of my core were still clenching and releasing. "The best orgasm of my life."

Edward barked out a laugh. Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"I'm sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry about it, love." He didn't remove himself from me and he kissed my sweaty forehead. "I liked hearing that. At least I know I'm doing _something_ right."

He didn't even know the half of it. "You do everything right."

Again? Did my mouth really not have a filter tonight?

He rolled us carefully so he was on the bottom now, him still in me. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I have good news, sweetheart." He said while running his hands through my hair lightly.

"Hmmm?" So I wasn't fully down from my sex high yet. Don't judge.

"I want you to look at me." I lifted my head and my eyes met his. "This is my last home leave…"

Well, that brought my right down from my high. I furrowed my brows and a frown was very prominent on my face. "What do you mean? How is that good news?"

He tried to smooth the wrinkles in my forehead. I wouldn't let him. "Bella. Stop it. You didn't let me finish."

What more was there for him to say?

"This is my last home leave because I'm _staying._" Did I hear that right?

"Huh?" Came out of my mouth. I was fucking stupid tonight.

"You heard me, dear." I loved when he called me that. "I'm staying. For good. Sargent told me my enlistment was up."

I could feel my eyes light up, my forehead relax, and a smile creep upon my face. Was I in a fucking dream? "You're serious." It wasn't a question. He nodded. I kissed his lips feverishly.

We broke the kiss and he looked at the clock. "It's 12:09."

"Yeah, and?" What was he getting at?

"Happy birthday, Isabella Marie Cullen." OH! Right. I knew that. "Ready for round two?" His eyebrows lifted with his question.

I didn't say anything, just kissed him hard as my answer.

**A/n- This was fun to write. Not going to lie. Reviews are encouraging. I already have another one-shot brewing in my mind. Be sure to stay in contact with me. I should have it up soon.**


End file.
